Still On Your Side
by AngelVanguard
Summary: This is the third story following Don't Know Why about Nathan and Brooke. They are starting thier senior year, Brooke and Lucas still together, but when Nathan and Haley start talking Brooke and Lucas get Jealous. This year is only beginning...
1. Jealously Begins

It was Monday morning the start of senior year Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and Haley all stood outside of Tree Hill High. Nathan stated, "This is the beginning of the end." Nathan glanced over at Brooke who was in Lucas' arms and thought about what Coop had told him.

Haley replied, "Well see you all later I have English to get to." Haley began to walk away from the group.

Nathan said, "Wait up I have English too." Brook looked questioning at Nathan and Haley as they left the group together.

Peyton and Brooke went to science while Jake and Lucas ventured on to Math. Peyton remarked, "I think that Nathan and Haley are going to end up together."

Brooke looked at Peyton with a disgusted look on her face and stated, "I don't think so." Brooke had attitude in her voice towards that comment.

Meanwhile in math Jake spoke, "Hey Luke" Lucas looked over at him. "You think Nate and Haley are going to hook up?"

Lucas looked at him and puzzled, "Where did you come up with that?"

Jake answered, "Just an observant I have made."

Lucas laughed and replied, "No way will it never happen Haley despises Nathan." Truth is Lucas loved his brother, but he'd never let him date Haley. She was way too important to him.

In English, Nathan questioned, "So you think you could tutor me? I know the school year hasn't started, but I figured I jump right on it?"

Haley puzzled, "Are you serious?"

Nathan answered, "Yeah I need to keep up my grades to stay in basketball. I just figured if I am going to pick a tutor it might as well be the best."

Haley smiled and responded, "Flattery will get you no where Scott, but I will tutor you." Nathan smiled and nodded at Haley, and this way he could work on this idea he had been thinking about.

Later on at lunch Lucas saw Haley and spoke, "Hey Hales."

Haley said, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas asked, "I'm on my way to meet Brooke for lunch want to join us?"

Haley answered, "Luke I would love that" Lucas smiled "But I am meeting Nathan we have some things to talk about."

Lucas questioned, "I thought you couldn't stand him?"

Haley replied, "Well you told me to give him a chance, so I am later Luke."

Lucas walked into the lunch room where Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were. Brooke puzzled, "I thought you were going to bring Haley?"

Lucas answered, "She had plans with Nathan" Brooke looked surprised and Lucas looked irritated.

Peyton and Jake smirked at the same time, "Told you so."

Brooke wondered what Jake had meant and Lucas wondered what Peyton was talking about. So both Brooke and Lucas asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Peyton replied, "I told Brooke that Haley and Nathan would end up together."

Jake responded, "That is what I told Lucas."

Lucas and Brooke looked at one another and stated, "No!"

**(Author's Note: There's your first chapter things are just getting heated up. Hope you like….)**


	2. Surprises

A couple weeks had passed and Nathan and Haley had spent lots of time together. Nothing romantically going on though at least not for Nathan. Lucas and Brooke hated the fact that Nathan and Haley were always together, but they didn't let on that it bothered them. Lucas walked down the hall to Brooke's locker where Brooke and Peyton were. Brooke questioned, "What has got you all smugged for?"

Lucas smirked and asked, "What?" Lucas glanced around "Can't a guy admire what a good day it's going to be?" Brooke and Peyton knew something was up they just didn't know what.

Haley was walking to the tutor center to meet Nathan when she heard someone calling her name. Haley turned around and could barley believe her eyes. Haley exclaimed, "Kristen!" Along with her stood Kristen, Stephen, Jessica, Deiter, Mike, and Talon. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mike answered, "Just figured you brag about Tree Hill so much we just had to see it for ourselves. Plus our favorite cousin just happens to live here."

Haley smiled and said, "Well I was just on my way to the tutor center then lunch care to join me?" They all nodded yea and they made their way inside.

Nathan came out of the tutor center and saw Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. Nathan puzzled, "Hey have you seen Haley? She was supposed to meet me and she hasn't shown yet."

Brooke mumbled, "Shouldn't you be able to keep track of your own personal shadow." Nathan glanced at Brooke she quickly looked away Nathan grew a smile.

Just then they heard Haley's laugh, Stephen stated, "Well, well, well what do we have here? Nathan Scott good to see you."

Nathan questioned, "Stephen?"

Kristen remarked, "You're loosing your tan Scott come back to California before you get a farmer's tan."

Nathan smirked, "Hilarous Kristen."

Mike spoke, "Lucas good to see you too."

Lucas replied, "Yeah you too."

Nathan glanced at Talon and then looked away. Nathan thought 'He has some nerve to show up here.' Brooke puzzled, "So is this the infamous Laguna group?"

Haley answered, "Yep this is them."

Mike patted Nathan on the shoulder and stated, "I had doubts about getting to know this guy after all the crap he pulled with you Lucas, But I ended up giving him a shot he turned out to be pretty decent."

Lucas remarked, "Yeah he's decent at times."

Nathan laughed while taking Lucas into a headlock. They playfully began to rumble back and forth. Mike replied, "Yep I can see the brotherly personality in you two."

Brooke asked, "So which one of you is Talon?"

Nathan and Lucas separated Talon said, "That would be me you have heard about me?" Haley turned a ghostly white and Nathan glared at him.

Brooke replied, "Of course we have I have heard plenty." Brooke smirked as did Lucas Talon was confused.

Kristen suggested, "So Haley, why don't we skip out of here?"

Haley responded, "I can't skip classes Kristen."

Kristen remarked, "Please don't tell me you have never skipped before."

Brooke smirked, "She has skipped before well at least once anyways."

Haley replied, "And if I recall right I stated I would never do that again."

Brooke stated, "Haley we're not talking about me having a shopping urge and dragging you along. We're talking about you spending time with your family."

Lucas added, "That flew all the way up here to be with you."

Kristen begged, "Come on Hales."

Haley answered, "Fine I'll go."

Deiter said, "Nathan you have to come too." Lucas stopped in his tracks 'No Haley needed to spend some time away from Nathan and with Talon.'

Jessica asked, "Why don't you all come?"

Brooke answered, "That sounds like a great idea."

Lucas quickly added, "I agree."


	3. Can't Say

(**Authors Note: Sorry for spelling Talan wrong I have a friend name Talon and he spells it that way. So sorry if it bugged any of you. Thanks for all your reviews You guys are the best fans ever!**)

They all went down to the river court Stephen asked, "Are we going to play some basketball?"

Lucas grabbed a ball from his truck and remarked, "Like we'd come down here and not play some ball."

Stephen said, "I want Nathan and Haley."

Lucas spoke, "Wow that was a rather fast pick."

Deiter replied, "Talan and I will go with you Lucas." Jake joined Lucas' team and Mike joined Nathan's team.

Lucas and his team huddled together Lucas stated, "I'll take Stephen, Deiter you take Mike, Jake take Nathan, and Talan you take Haley alright break." The game started and Talan was goofing off with Haley instead of guarding her. Brooke smiled seeing this while Nathan was getting aggrevated. In the end Stephen's team took it.

Stephen stated, "I'll let you in on a secret Luke I picked Haley and Nathan because I knew they flowed enough together to win it."

Lucas was confused but shrugged it off Lucas questioned, "So Talan did you teach Haley her impressive basketball skills?"

Talan responded, "No Nathan did" Lucas and Brooke looked confused.

Lucas asked, "But how did that happen Haley you said you and Nathan rarely talked?"

Kristen exclaimed, "You said what?"

Haley puzzled, "Talan can I speak to you for a second?" Before Talan could answer Haley was pushing him away from the group.

Talan questioned, "Haley what is going on?"

Haley blurted, "I told everyone you were my great summer love."

Talan puzzled, "What? Why would you do that? Nathan is going to kick my ass considering you two are still together."

Haley replied, "Actually we're not still together we broke up right before he left Laguna." Talan looked puzzle at her "I just told everyone we were fine because I didn't want everyone to know I was upset. When I came back Lucas and Brooke were asking about my great summer love. I couldn't say Nathan because they didn't know about him he thought I was over him because I told him we were just a summer fling. So I told them it was you and I showed them those pictures of us in Cabo."

Talan sighed, "Haley."

Haley said, "I know."

Back at the group Lucas questioned, "So how long did you two hang over there?"

Nathan answered, "Just at the big parties where everyone was at. I didn't tell you Luke because back Haley treated me like crap and yeah I taught her to play basketball, but that is as far as it went." Everyone from the Laguna group was so confused about what was happening. "Haley is your best friend and I'm your brother I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put a rift between us." Nathan walked over to his truck and grabbed a bottle of water.

Brooke followed him and asked, "So how are the twins? Lucas said you took him to see them."

Nathan was distracted and halfly answered, "They're alright they miss you."

Brooke smiled and spoke, "I miss them too there is a lot I miss" Brooke put her hand onto his arm.

_Nathan looked at her and saw that gleam in her eyes he tried to contain himself, but he couldn't resist any longer. Nathan picked up Brooke and roughly kissed her Nathan pinned her next to the truck as they kissed. _Nathan shook his head and noticed Brooke's hand on his arm Nathan realized he had just been day dreaming. Nathan knew he shouldn't ask but he had too Nathan puzzled, "What do you miss?"

Brooke took a deep breath and went to answer but Lucas interrupted, "Hey we're going to go into Chapel Hill to go to that big campus grill/dance hall." Nathan nodded and watched Brooke walk away with Lucas Brooke turned around and glanced at Nathan.


	4. Spoons

So they went into Chapel Hill, but the grill/club they were going to didn't open for e few more hours. So they headed to this fifty's joint Lucas stated, "Dud Stephen I cannot believe you dunk that ball like that."

Jake remarked, "Yeah that was insane."

Stephen replied, "You like that, huh?"

Nathan smirked, "That was a girlie jump" Stephen threw some French fries at Nathan.

Kristen asked, "Can we please refrain from talking about basketball is that possible?"

Brooke agreed, "Please I agree with her."

The guys mumbled between them Talan sat across from Haley, but not by choice he was irritated about her dragging into her love triangle. Nathan sat across from Brooke, and they tried to avoid eye contact, but it was inevitable.

Mike questioned, "So at this club do they do karaoke?"

Haley glared at him and warned, "Michael."

Jake answered, "No there isn't."

Mike smirked, "Too bad."

Nathan looked puzzling at Haley and remarked, "Does the tutor extraordinaire sing too."

Mike replied, "Nope not a note."

Nathan questioned, "Huh, Really?"

Haley stated, "Okay it's true I'm awful."

Kristen responded, "It's like a coyote in a trash compactor."

Haley exclaimed, "Kristen!"

Lucas said, "It's true Hales" Haley shot him a look as everyone started busting up laughing.

Nathan stated, "It can't be that bad come on let's hear a little." Haley shook her head no "Come on I will give five bucks."

Haley smirked, "Oh that is tempting."

Nathan replied, "Alight make in twenty you just stand up and belt it out."

Haley remarked, "You really don't understand what the word no means do you?"

Nathan spoke, "Forty all you got to do is sing and the money is yours." Nathan took out another bill "Fifty bucks on the table."

Brooke questioned, "Nathan, why do you care about this so much?"

Nathan puzzled, "What do you mean?" Nathan really just wanted to get back at Haley for making him look like a fool this summer.

Haley stated, "Okay I'll tell you what since you seem to care about this so much. Why don't we play a little game?"

Nathan said, "Sure."

Haley replied, "If you win I will stand up on the table and sing. If I win, you sing."

Nathan asked, "What's the game?"

Haley answered, "Spoons."

Kristen and Mike smiled and spoke, "Spoons."

Mike got up and positioned himself behind Nathan. Haley puzzled, "What you doing Mike?"

Mike responded, "Sorry Hales, but I'm helping my man Nate out" Nathan smiled as Mike patted him on the back.

Haley explained, "The rules are simple you just take this spoon, put it in your mouth, and you hit me on top of my head as hard as you can."

Lucas smirked, "Cool."

Haley replied, "First one to quit loses."

Nathan questioned, "Are you sure?"

Haley remarked, "Hit me with your best shot."

The guys all cheered, "Let's go Nate you got this in the bag!"

Nathan put the spoon in his mouth as Haley lowered her head; Nathan leaned across the table and hit her barely. Haley spoke, "Good one, good one." Haley took the spoon and Nathan lowered his head. Haley tapped the spoon down three times "One, two, and three…" Haley didn't hit him though it was Mike that had a hidden spoon on him, and he hit Nathan a little hard. Everyone started laughing because they knew the trick. Nathan looked shocked "How was that?"

Nathan responded, "That hurt" he rubbed his head. "Give me that" He put the spoon back into his mouth and hit her again.

Haley smirked, "Stinger."

Nathan puzzled, "That didn't even hurt?"

Haley replied, "Nope" Haley put the spoon in her mouth and counted to three again. On the third time Mike hit Nathan with a little more force.

This time other people in the restaurant realized what was happening and started laughing. Lucas asked, "Are you okay?"

Nathan answered, "Wow…okay…now I got it."

Stephen spoke, "its okay Nate you just got to focus. You got to master the technique."

Lucas stated, "Nate…Nathan look at me." Nathan looked at Lucas "It is all in the approach."

Mike laughed, "It is all in the approach."

Nathan put the spoon back into his mouth and as hard as he could he hit Haley. Haley held her head and Deiter said, "You got her really good."

Haley still holding the back of her head Nathan remarked, "I know that didn't hurt."

Haley lifted her head and smirked, "To be honest it didn't, had enough?"

Nathan replied, "Oh no I am going to figure this out."

Haley responded, "But it is so much more fun if you don't." Haley took the spoon again "One, two, and three…" This time with everyone in the diner counting along with Haley, Mike got carried away this time and hit Nathan with full force.

Nathan stood up from the table in pain, he rubbed his head, and Mike hid the spoon. Nathan exclaimed, "Okay, okay! Let's do this again" Nathan sat back down and everyone clapped.

Twelve rounds later "Row, row, row your boat."

Brooke looked at Peyton and questioned, "So should we tell him?"

Nathan sang, "Gently down singing merrily, merrily, merrily light upon a dream."

Peyton and Brooke shook their heads and smirked, "Nah!"


	5. It Never Turns Out The Way I Wanted It 2

At the club Brooke walked over to Nathan and said, "Nice singing Scott."

Nathan flashed a smiled and spoke, "Thanks Davis."

Brooke smiled and thought about 'when they first started flirting with each other way back in freshmen year. Nathan would always call her Davis it always made her smile Brooke asked, "So why pressure Haley to sing?"

Nathan answered, "Just wanted her to humiliate herself everyone things she's this sweet girl; but she's not she's not" Nathan than said to himself 'she's a man killer.' Nathan looked at Brooke "She's not like you."

Brooke looked at him and replied, "Nathan I…"

Lucas interrupted and spoke, "Babe you have to come dance with me" Brooke smiled at Nathan. Nathan once again watched Brooke leave with Lucas as he was certain Brooke was going to tell him something vital.

Later that night Nathan was out on the balcony Brooke joined him Nathan spoke, "Hey."

Brooke said, "Hey."

Nathan smirked, "Whatever you are going to tell me you better make it quick before Lucas interrupts."

Brooke smiled and replied, "I'm really glad you came back Nate and didn't stay in California."

Nathan thought 'Lucas must've told her about me thinking about moving to Laguna. Nathan responded, "Me too" Nathan and Brooke leaned their heads towards each other. For a brief moment they shared a long awaited kiss. "You know I could date around for the rest of my life, but I couldn't find anyone as perfect as you." Nathan leaned towards Brooke for another kiss.

Brooke said, "Nathan don't"

Nathan puzzled, "What? What's wrong?"

Brooke responded, "I shouldn't have let this happen?"

Nathan questioned, "What happen?"

Brooke spoke, "I should go."

Nathan asked, "Why? You don't even know what I was thinking?"

Brooke said, "You're I don't."

Nathan replied, "Trust me."

Brooke remarked, "Trust you? Nathan, for I all know is this was your plan all along, and that would mean the Nathan that I have always wanted you to be doesn't really exists. That this is just an act for you to go after your brother's girlfriend."

Nathan stated, "You know what your problem is? You think you're better than me? Because Brooke does you realized you kissed back! So maybe it's you going after your boyfriend's brother. All high and bitchy Brooke Davis little miss perfect."

Brooke replied, "If you only knew what I have been struggling with!"

Nathan than knew he had messed up again by saying something when he is anger. Nathan whispered, "Brooke" but Brooke wouldn't listen to another apology and left Nathan alone on the balcony "Damn it!"

Nathan thought 'Because what I wanted to say never came out that way I wanted it to, but I need you. Cause what I wanted to say only got in the way I never meant to hurt you because I don't have a clue.'

(**Don't lose hope Brathan fans because this story is all about Brathan they just have to go through something's first.**)


	6. Historic

The next day Nathan didn't go to school instead he stayed home and plays basketball. Cooper walked up and asked, "You sick?"

Nathan replied, "I kissed her."

Cooper responded, "I take it that it didn't go well."

Nathan remarked, "I shouldn't have pursued her."

Cooper sighed, "You just can't give up on her Nate."

Nathan said, "Well I am going nowhere fast."

Cooper questioned, "Is this because of Lucas and your loyalty to him? Or because of Talan and Haley?"

Nathan answered, "I will admit I was pretty peeved about the whole Talan and Haley. It just seemed that Talan went behind my back, and Haley played me for a fool. Yet, I have no romantic interest towards Haley. I just can't allow myself to lust after my brother's girlfriend either."

Cooper stated, "Since you skipped out on school I am going to give you a history lesson. Okay Nathan here is one thing you need to learn chivalry is dead. Nathan doing that honorable thing you're doing is going to kill you in the long run. Like for example King Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot it is the same love triangle you're dealing with, Lancelot had to do what he needed to do to get the girl."

Nathan remarked, "That is great Coop, but in the very end Arthur ended up with the girl."

Cooper replied, "Alright smart ass I wasn't saying you were Lancelot. I was saying you're Arthur who Guinevere chooses first, but then you were lacking what she needed in a man. So in time she found Lancelot to give Arthur a wake up call and realized he needed to get his act together. Which in fact he did and in the end his lady returned to him. But what do you think would've happened if Arthur just threw in the towel?" Cooper patted Nathan on the back.

Nathan looked at his Uncle and knew he was right; now he just had to figure out what to do next.

Nathan called Peyton to find out where Brooke was she said she went to the mall alone. Perfect Nathan thought Nathan went to the mall and waited by her car. Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw Nathan standing by her car. Brooke asked, "What do you want Nathan?"

Nathan spoke, "I came to see you."

Brooke questioned, "For what?"

Nathan stated, "Brooke look I am sorry I was trying to take a step forward, but instead I took two steps back." Brooke tried to get to her car, but Nathan stood in her way.

Brooke remarked, "Why don't you take one step side ways and we'll end this little dance we're doing."

Nathan moved out of the way and replied, "So that is how it is going to be Brooke Davis."

Brooke puzzled, "What do you want from me Nathan?"

Nathan saw how upset she was getting and he wasn't going to push her and farther; he just wanted her to know one thing. Nathan responded, "Nothing" Brooke was in shock and looked at him. "I just want you to know you were my wake up call Brooke Davis, you woke me up. You and I we're historic and one day you'll wake up and realize we're going to make history together. Until then I am not going to pursue you because we both know I'm better than acting like a jackass." Nathan said no more just smiled at her and turned and walked away leaving Brooke time to think.


	7. Anger & Lies

Lucas went to visit Haley in the tutor center, Lucas asked, "How are things with Talan?"

Haley answered, "They're not."

Lucas questioned, "Why not?"

Haley replied, "Things were so much simpler when it was just you and me."

Lucas expression softens at Haley and he said, "We had some good times, but we're going to have more of them."

Haley smiled and asked, "Really? You mean it?"

Lucas spoke, "You bet" Lucas hugged Haley.

Nathan was at school getting something from his locker. Talan was on his way to meet Stephen and Kristen when he spotted Nathan. Talan said, "Nathan." Nathan knew that voice and ignored him "Nathan" Talan moved in closer to Nathan. Nathan slammed his locker shut "Nathan please let's just talk this out… you know about Haley."

Nathan questioned, "Why would we want to talk about her?"

Talan spoke, "It's not what you think" Nathan began to walk away. Stephen, Kristen, Haley, and Lucas walked into the hall "Nathan pleases."

Nathan turned around and rammed Talan into the lockers Nathan stated, "Oh it's not what I think huh? Because I thought you were my friend, but the second I left Cali you moved in on Haley." Nathan kept a strong hold on him "Behind my back and you didn't even have the nerve to tell me. I had to wait and hear from Haley about the great summer love of her life."

Talan remarked, "I didn't go behind your back just let me explained. Haley…"

Nathan yelled, "Haley played me for a fool right along with you" Nathan shoved him once more and than left.

Talan looked up and saw Haley he looked her straight in the eyes and replied, "I'm sick of the lies Haley" Talan left too.

Lucas puzzled, "What was that about?"

Haley left without saying a word Stephen looked at Kristen and responded, "You take Talan and I will take Hales" They both left Lucas there alone.

Lucas questioned, "I'm still confused?"


	8. Read To Much Into It

Later that day Haley drove to Nathan's house when she got there she found him playing basketball in the driveway. Nathan saw Haley walk towards him he said, "Not now Haley."

Haley puzzled, "Before they even got here we were friends, but not we're not?"

Nathan spoke, "That's right."

Haley asked, "Why? Because of Talan? Because you're jealous?"

Nathan stated, "I'm not jealous Haley because I am over you." Haley's expression changed she was rather surprised by that statement. "So you and Talan can be together no worries."

Haley replied, "I don't want him."

Nathan responded, "You won't want me either."

Haley questioned, "Why not?"

Nathan answered, "Because I am in love with someone else."

Haley was surprised by that also, but she decided to accept it. Haley nodded and smiled, "Well then she is one very lucky girl."

Nathan said, "Thanks Haley come here" Nathan pulled Haley into a hug "Best friends?"

Haley smiled and agreed, "Best friends."

Lucas decided to go see Nathan and see how is was doing. Well more like find out what was going on because he was curious. Lucas was pulling up to his street and noticed Nathan outside hugging Haley rather closely. Lucas instantly felt a pain in his heart Lucas kept on driving and didn't bother to stop.

Lucas went over to the café and there was Peyton and Brooke inside at the counter. Lucas seemed really down Brooke said, "Hi baby." Lucas nodded and slightly smiled at Brooke."

Brooke and Peyton gave each other quizzal looks Peyton asked, "How's your day been Luke?"

Lucas answered, "Depressing."

Brooke questioned, "What's wrong Lucas?"

Lucas responded, "I just lost someone that was really important to me. Listen I'll see you two later" Lucas walked into the back of the café.

Peyton puzzled, "I wonder who died?"

Brooke remarked, "He didn't say someone died."

Peyton stated, "What else do you think I lost someone means Brooke."

Brooke spoke, "Maybe I should ask Karen."

Peyton said, "Maybe you should just give them some space if it is someone important to Lucas then it is to Karen to. You don't want to upset anyone."

Brooke questioned, "So what I am suppose to do nothing when my boyfriend is upset?"

Peyton answered, "Just give him some space he'll come to you when he's ready."

Brooke asked, "Voice of experience P. Sawyer?"

Peyton smirked, "You know it."


	9. Memory Lane

The next day at school Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas were all heading to the entrance of the school from different directions. Nathan was waiting in the front and Haley came out of the tutor center she noticed Nathan's back was to her. Haley smiled, ran up behind him, and jumped on his back. Lucas got a little ill tempered seeing this.

The three watchers walked to where Nathan and Haley were. Peyton laughed, "You guys look like you're having fun."

Haley let go of Nathan and smiled at Peyton and Brooke. Brooke looked at Lucas and asked, "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

Lucas saw how happy standing next to Nathan looked and then he answered, "I'm fine Brooke."

Haley questioned, "You're not feeling well? Can I get you anything?"

Lucas thought 'Oh now she notices me.' Lucas replied, "What I need is right here" Lucas pulled Brooke to him and kissed her deeply. Nathan rolled his eyes and got annoyed. Haley glanced away from the sight of them making out. When Lucas separated from Brooke he looked her in the eyes "Hi."

Brooke smiled and whispered, "Hi."

Peyton remarked, "The hotel is down the road."

Nathan said, "Hey best friend" Lucas jerked his head up towards the direction of Nathan and Haley. "We're going to be late for history."

Haley replied, "Alright see you guys later." Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton watched the two head into school together.

Later on at the end of the day Nathan and Haley were walking down the hall and Haley spotted Lucas riffling through his locker obliviously looking for something. Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were also there chit-chatting away. Haley looked at Nathan raised her eyebrows and grinned and Nathan nodded agreeing with her.

Haley ran towards Lucas and jumped onto his back. Haley yelled in his ear, "Hey Buddy!"

Lucas questioned, "Oh my god Hales! Are you trying to kill me?"

Haley jumped off his back and smirked, "You know it." Nathan walked up and nodded at Brooke and she smiled at him.

Lucas asked, "Haley how about a movie night?"

Haley glanced at Brooke and then answered, "Sure Lucas sounds great" Lucas and Haley left.

Peyton said, "Come on Jake you have a shift and Karen will kill me if you're late."

Brooke looked at Nathan and remarked, "Guess it's just you and me Scott." Brooke and Nathan went over to his house Brooke walked in "Uncle Hottie Cooper it's great to see you."

Cooper replied, "See this is why I have always liked her."

Nathan spoke, "Be right back I am going to go change."

Cooper questioned, "So Miss Davis what brings you to my casa?"

Brooke answered, "My boyfriend is off with another girl, so I am forced to hang with your nephew." Cooper nodded "Besides I figured if I came home with him that I would get to see you; which are the only reason to even come over. But shh don't tell Nathan that."

Cooper spoke, "Your secret is safe with me Love."

Brooke smirked and walked upstairs to see what was taking Nathan so long. When she came to his room she found him in just a pair of boxers. His bed was filled with tons of clothes Brooke faked cough and Nathan whirled around looking slightly embarrassed. "I like the dark blue jeans with the red American Eagle Shirt" Brooke returned back downstairs.

Nathan put on what Brooke suggested and went downstairs. When he spotted Brooke he threw a black sweat of his at her with his jersey number on the back. Brooke gave him a quizzical look Nathan responded, "I know how you always liked wearing my sweaters you said they helped you relaxed."

Brooke smiled and replied, "I'm surprised you remembered that."

Nathan asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

Brooke remarked, "I just didn't expect you to remember something important." Brooke saw Nathan's expression after saying that it was a hurt expression "I didn't mean it like that."

Nathan mumbled, "Whatever" they sat down on the couch and started playing NBA Live "Damn it."

Brooke stood up and started to do a little victory dance and squealed, "I beat you" Then she started singing about it. "I beat Nathan Scott at NBA Live!"

Nathan smirked, "I forgot how good you were at this game."

Brooke responded, "I had lots of free time playing it when it was team nights… Listen Nate, about what I said earlier I am extremely sorry."

Nathan said, "I overreacted."

Brooke spoke, "No Nathan I didn't mean to say that you didn't care about the important things of our relationship. I just didn't realize you paid that close of attention to them."

Nathan looked at her and replied, "Well I did" Nathan and Brooke smiled at one another.

Meanwhile at the James' house Lucas whined, "Haley I love you, but I am not watching 'The Justin & Kelly Movie.'"

Haley threw him a look and stated, "Fine it was worth a shot. How about Coach Carter?"

Lucas questioned, "You want to watch a basketball movie?"

Haley answered, "Well yeah because I know you will enjoy it. Plus Channing Tatum is just so hot!"

Lucas laughed as Haley put it in and then she plopped down next to Lucas and leaned against his chest. Lucas looked down at Haley and smiled as she rested in his arms.

The next morning Lucas awoke on Haley's couch Haley walked in and asked, "Want some breakfast?" Lucas gave her a weird look and cocked his head to the side while looking at her. "What?"

Lucas smirked, "Thank goodness I've seen you without makeup or I would really be scared right now."

Haley remarked, "Shut up."

Meanwhile at Brooke's house she called over to Lucas' house, but it seems he hadn't been home. Brooke hung up and got ready for school she grabbed Nathan's sweater to return it to him and decided to wear it to school. After putting it on she could smell his scent still lingering on it. Brooke inhaled it and smiled thinking of how much fun last night was.

Over at Nathan's house Cooper questioned, "What time did Brooke leave last night?"

Nathan answered, "Around midnight well would love to stay and talk, but I have to get to school."

Cooper puzzled, "Nathan Scott eager to get to school early?"

Nathan stated, "Nathan Scott eager to see a girl" Nathan threw his Uncle a smirk on the way out the door.

**(AN: Well I made this chapter longer hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review.)**


	10. A Shift In The Wind

Brooke pulled into the school parking lot as Nathan pulled up right beside her. Brooke said, "Hey Scott."

Nathan spoke, "Hey Davis sees you still got my sweater on." Brooke went to take it off "No keep it on it looks better on you anyways."

Brooke smiled and puzzled, "Want to walk me to class?"

Nathan answered, "Absolutely" Brooke was kind of surprised by Nathan's comment, but she did not shot it,

They walked into Tree Hill High and ran into Lucas and Haley. Brooke questioned, "Where have you been? Your mom said you didn't come home last night."

Lucas responded, "I was at Haley's house we fell asleep on the couch."

Nathan looked surprised and glanced down at Brooke. Brooke spoke, "Cool."

Lucas asked, "Shall I walk you to class?"

Brooke looked at Nathan who said, "Go on its cool."

Lucas was confused why Brooke semi basically asked for Nathan's permission. Lucas and Brooke walked towards her class and Lucas puzzled, "Is that a new sweater?"

Brooke answered, "No it's a friends they let me borrow it." Lucas nodded at they finally made it to Brooke's class "So I'll see you at lunch?"

Lucas replied, "Actually I have plans with Haley."

Brooke asked, "Okay how about after school?"

Lucas responded, "Well the Laguna gang is going to be leaving so Haley and I are going to see them off."

Brooke nodded and remarked, "Okay well just give me a call when you're not hanging with Haley." Brooke began to walk into class with Lucas stopped her.

Lucas questioned, "Are you mad?"

Brooke smiled and replied, "No it's Haley your best friend. Why on earth would I be mad?"

Lucas puzzled, "Are you jealous?"

Brooke exclaimed, "Of Haley? No if it was any other girl I would probably be jealous, but I know better." Brooke kissed Lucas on the cheek and headed into class. Lucas noticed the number 23 on the back of Brooke's sweater, and began to question why Brooke didn't mention the name of the friend she borrowed it from.

Lucas went to History which Nathan happened to be in class with him. Lucas didn't mention the sweater he wanted to talk to Brooke about it first. Instead Lucas asked, "So what did you do last night?"

Nathan answered, "Play NBA Live with Brooke."

Lucas puzzled, "Brooke plays NBA Live?" Nathan nodded yes "Is she any good?"

Nathan smirked, "She'll kick your ass."

Lucas wondered how it was that Nathan knew more about the two girls in his life more than him. Lucas realizes that Brooke and Nathan dated for a long time, but he didn't think they did bonding things like that. Than with Haley how does he get to be her best friend if they just started talking? Lucas had a split thought thinking maybe some how he ended up in the twilight zone. At lunch Lucas went and found Brooke he spoke, "Brooke."

Brooke puzzled, "I thought you were meeting Haley?"

Lucas said, "I am but I have a question for you first."

Brooke spoke, "Okay."

Lucas questioned, "Why didn't you tell me the sweater was Nathan's."

Brooke replied, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

Lucas responded, "Well it is when your girlfriend is wearing her ex's clothes and hanging out with him."

Brooke asked, "What was I suppose to do hang out alone? You're hanging with another girl who isn't your girlfriend."

Lucas stated, "But Haley and I are just friends."

Brooke exclaimed, "So are Nathan and I."

Lucas remarked, "Yeah but you and Nathan used to date Haley and I didn't so there is an emotional connection and bond between you two."

Brooke replied, "Lucas I am with you not Nathan."

Lucas spoke, "Well with that sweater on it looks like you're with Nathan."

Brooke puzzled, "What would you like me to do? Give it back? Fine I'll give it back."

Lucas answered, "And I want you to stop hanging out with him."

Brooke asked, "Are you going to stop hanging out with Haley?"

Lucas said, "No we're best friends."

Brooke responded, "So are Nathan and I, so whenever you decide to get off your high horse let me know." Brooke walked away from Lucas and Lucas watched as Nathan approached her.

Nathan saw the expression on Brooke's face and questioned, "Hey Brooke where you off to?"

Brooke answered, "To a movie or maybe to Chapel Hill."

Nathan puzzled, "You're skipping school?" Brooke nodded yes "Want some company?"

Brooke smiled, wrapped her arms around Nathan's arm, and said, "Let's go." Lucas watched Brooke and Nathan walk off together.


	11. Afternoon Truth

Lucas went and met Haley and she questioned, "Where's Brooke."

Lucas answered, "She ditched with Nathan."

Haley puzzled, "Are you okay with that?"

Lucas asked, "Of course why wouldn't I be?" Haley started to wonder what was going on between everyone it seemed there had been a shift in the wind or something.

Meanwhile Nathan and Brooke took a walk along the riverside. Nathan questioned, "So why did you decide to ditch today?"

Brooke answered, "Lucas and I got into a fight, and I needed to get away from him before I said something I might have regretted."

Nathan puzzled, "What was the argument about?"

Brooke went to answer, but she saw Talan walking towards them. Brooke said, "Hey Talan I hear you are leaving today."

Talan spoke, "Yeah that is right and I just need to clear something up before I leave."

Nathan remarked, "There's nothing to clear up."

Talan went and stood directly in front of Nathan and stated, "I think there is. Nathan, Haley and I never dated she only told you that because she was upset about you two breaking up or whatever. So when we got here we thought you two were still dating because she never told us otherwise. Nothing happened between Haley and me."

Brooke was confused about what was being discussed Nathan and Haley dated? Nathan replied, "There's a funny thing why was she upset she broke up with me? She is the one that called it a summer romance. And here's another thing I saw the pictures of you two and they don't lie."

Talan explained, "The pictures you saw was Haley pretending to be my girlfriend because we ran into my ex in Cabo who I wasn't over and I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of her seeing me still pinning over her. We're just friends I wouldn't do something like that to you or any friend."

Nathan puzzled, "So Haley lied about everything?"

Brooke questioned, "You and Haley dated?"

Nathan looked at Brooke who looked slightly hurt. Nathan responded, "It was more of a fling I only dated her really for two reasons. One was because she turned me down, so it was like a challenge for me. Than two I thought it would get you off my mind."

Brooke asked, "Did it work?"

Nathan looked directly at Brooke with a duh look on his face. Nathan remarked, "After everything that we've been through I can't believe you even have to ask."

Talan looked between Brooke and Nathan he realized there was something more going on here. Something bigger than him and Nathan, Talan puzzled, "Do I even want to know?"

Nathan broke eye contact with Brooke and glanced over at Talan. Nathan answered, "Thanks for telling me the truth about everything. Talan you are a good friend even when I acted like a complete ass."

Talan puzzled, "Well isn't that normal for you to act like that?"

Nathan's mouth dropped and Brooke started laughing. Nathan turned back and looked at Brooke he questioned, "You think that is funny?"

Brooke smirked, "I think he's dead on."

Nathan raised his eye brows and asked, "Is that so?"

Brooke puzzled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Nathan started to advance her, but Brooke took off running Nathan picked her up from behind and swung her around in circles Brooke began squealing. Talan watched how well Brooke and Nathan interacted with one another. Talan said, "Well I have to take off man."

Nathan asked, "When does your plane take off?"

Talan answered, "Well we will all be at this restaurant called Hoops Dreams at four for dinner it is in…"

Nathan finished, "Chapel Hill we'll see you there" Talan nodded and waved goodbye to Brooke and Nathan. Brooke smiled at Nathan who smiled back at her.


	12. Goodbye Dinner

After school got out Haley met Lucas in the parking lot and Haley asked, "So have you cooled down enough to tell me what happened with Brooke?"

Lucas and Haley got into his truck Lucas sighed, "We got into a fight."

Haley remarked, "Obliviously but what about?"

Lucas answered, "About Nathan she was wearing his sweater and I told her to stop hanging out with him."

Haley questioned, "And she told you no?"

Lucas replied, "Something along those lines" Lucas of course wasn't going to tell her what Brooke asked him to do. Haley knew Lucas wasn't telling her everything but she wasn't going to press on it; because he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

The rest of the ride into Chapel Hill was pretty quiet once they got there they pulled in the parking lot of Hoop's Dream; which was a sports bar and grill. Lucas and Haley went inside and sat down with the Laguna group.

Nathan and Brooke walked in and Nathan said, "I can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me."

Kristen asked, "How did you know we'd be here?"

Nathan answered, "Talan came and saw me earlier." Nathan made eye contact with Haley who returned the gaze back with him. Lucas noticed this and looked between them in confusion. Nathan sat down between Talan and Brooke. Lucas sat up tensely in his seat while Haley began to sink in her seat.

Stephen puzzled, "So you two are cool now."

Nathan and Talan looked at one another and Nathan remarked, "Once I got informed of the truth I realized I had nothing to be mad at him for."

After dinner they all stood in the parking lot talking. Kristen said, "Well Scott takes care" then she hugged him.

Nathan replied, "I'll have to come to Cali sooner or later my tan is starting to go away."

Kristen smirked; "Hate to tell you are, but it is practically gone" Nathan threw her a look.

Stephen spoke, "Take care man" Nathan nodded at him.

Mike stood by Haley and stated, "Take care of this one alright."

Nathan looked at Haley and responded, "Yeah I'll do that." Haley looked down to the ground "Well Talan sees you around."

Haley replied, "Alright we should probably get going you don't want to miss your plane."

Nathan remarked, "Yeah that would be tragic" Haley threw Nathan a look.

Lucas walked over to Brooke and asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

Brooke answered, "No I have plans with Nathan."

Lucas questioned, "Are you trying to stick it to me?"

Brook replied, "No I'm not a little Jr. Higher Lucas I don't need to play games."

Lucas puzzled, "Then what is with your plans?"

Brooke responded, "I'm hanging out with my best friend" Brooke saw Haley walking up. "Have fun with yours" Brooke walked away and joined Nathan.


	13. A Beginning To An End

A week had gone by and it was Brooke and Nathan hanging together and Lucas and Haley hanging together. Lucas saw Brooke in the gym preparing for cheer practice. Lucas walked up to Brooke and said, "Hey."

Brooke spoke, "Hi."

Lucas replied, "I'm sorry."

Brooke puzzled, "You are?"

Lucas answered, "Yeah I guess I got a little jealous."

Brooke asked, "A little?"

Lucas responded, "A lot."

Brooke stated, "Nathan is a big part of my life and I am not just going to get rid of him."

Lucas remarked, "I know and I had no right to ask you to do so either…So were you jealous?" Lucas smirked at Brooke.

Brooke smirked, "You just want to hear me say yes don't you?"

Lucas exclaimed, "So you were."

Brooke replied, "You were acting like Haley was you girlfriend which I know was ridiculous."

Lucas questioned, "Why is that ridiculous?" Lucas began getting all defensive.

Brooke remarked, "Because she is tutor girl." Lucas went to say something but just him and started to walk away. Brooke was confused, "Lucas, Lucas stop."

Lucas stated, "I am tired of you picking on Haley. Her name is Haley."

Brooke spoke, "I know that."

Lucas exclaimed, "Than call her that, and what is she not good enough for me or Nathan? You can't have both Scott boys Brooke!"

Brooke replied, "Correct me if I am wrong but you didn't want her with Nathan too. Why would I want her to be good enough for you? Because you have a girlfriend…me remember? But if you would rather date Haley then by all means do it" Brooke walked out of the gym slamming the doors.


	14. Thinking It Through

Lucas just let Brooke walk away from him and he didn't even bother to go after her. Lucas pondered if Brooke was right what was going on in his head about Haley. Lucas had known Haley for a really long time they grew up together. Haley was his best friend he never thought of her as anything else. Especially not in any form of a romantic way or in any other interest like that,

Lucas sat down against the wall and thought about Haley about the first time they met. When Haley stumbled into his mom's café and she came in with such spunk and attitude. That started the movie nights and mocking the in crowd before Nathan and Brooke entered their world. Lucas smiled thinking about after the in crowd entered their lives and Haley accepted them because he wanted her too.

Haley has always had a guinne hearts and a passion for people she was also beautiful and adorable. Then it hit Lucas he was in love with his best friend. Lucas stated, "I'm in love with Haley James."

"What?" Lucas looked up and saw Peyton with a puzzled look on her face.

Lucas stood up and said, "I gotta go." Lucas ran out of the gym leaving Peyton behind.

Meanwhile Uncle Cooper was leaving his house when Nathan pulled up. Uncle Cooper questioned, "Got plans for winter break?"

Nathan said, "No, but something tells me you have plans for me."

Uncle Cooper stated, "I rented a villa in Tuscany your mother and I are leaving tomorrow, and I got you a ticket for when you get done with your finals so you can join us." Nathan stayed silence and nodded "What's in your head Nate?" Nathan just looked away "Brooke I see." Nathan nodded "You could just forget that whole I'm not going to make a move on her and just do it."

Nathan responded, "I won't go back on my word."

Haley walked up and spoke, "Hey Cooper."

Cooper said, "Hey Haley" Cooper got into his car and left.

Haley walked closer to Nathan and whispered, "Hey" Nathan nodded at her. "So are you ever going to talk to me?" Nathan remained quiet "I'm sorry okay."

Nathan stated, "There how hard was that to say?"

Haley remarked, "I've been avoiding you for three weeks and all I had to say was sorry?"

Nathan smirked, "Pretty much" Nathan headed towards the house and then turned around, "Hey best friend you coming up?" Haley smiled and ran up to Nathan and then they headed inside. Nathan got a couple bowls out for ice cream "Chocolate fine?" Haley nodded yes "So how's Lucas doing?"

Haley answered, "Upset but he'll never admit that to me."

Nathan replied, "I tried to get Brooke to talk to him" Nathan handed her a bowl after he put the ice cream in.

Haley questioned, "So what's really going on between you and Brooke? Are you trying to make a move on her to get her back?"

Nathan put his spoon down after taking a bite and stated, "Brooke and I are just friends and no I am not trying to make a move on her. I won't do that to Lucas I am not perusing her not anymore."

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and saw the truth. Haley responded, "I believe you" Haley sighed.

Nathan puzzled, "What?"

Haley shook her head and replied, "Nothing you have just turned into a really great guy Nathan."

Nathan smiled and questioned, "Are you hitting on me?"

Haley laughed, "In your dreams Scott." Nathan laughed "I'm glad we've gotten to this place we can joke like this.

Nathan spoke, "Yeah me too."


	15. Winter Wardrobe

Later on that day Haley was out shopping and spotted Brooke, she spoke, "Hi Brooke."

Brooke looked surprised to see Haley she said, "Hey Haley what brings you to the mall?"

Haley answered, "I just felt like shopping."

Brooke questioned, "Really?"

Haley explained, "Well I have this good friend who once told me sometimes a girl jus has to go out on a shopping spree for herself."

Brooke remarked, "I'm surprised you took her advice."

Haley replied, "Well she showed me sometimes you need to just have fun and I think since then I haven't been so uptight."

Brooke responded, "Nah you're not so much uptight anymore" Haley laughed.

Haley said, "How about you join me I could use your advice."

Brooke asked, "Advice for what?"

Haley answered, "Well I am spending winter break in New York City and I know you have been there so you ca help me dress to fit in."

Brooke smiled and stated, "Yeah sure thing would hate for you to pick something fugly and then tell someone in New York you know me. My reputation would be ruined "Haley laughed "Let's go friend."

Haley looked at her watch and remarked, "I can't believe the mall is already closing."

Brooke stated, "Well at least you have a new winter wardrobe that will make an impression."

Haley smirked, "So now it will be okay to mention I know you."

Brooke replied, "As long as you don't bring that poncho with you." Haley laughed "I am serious."

Haley responded, "It's not that bad looking."

Brooke said, "You just keeping telling yourself that and others might one day believe you."

Haley gasped, "Gee thanks a lot Brooke."

Brooke spoke, "Thanks for tonight Haley you may not have known it, but I was really dragging earlier and now I am feeling a lot better."

Haley spoke, "Anything for a friend."

Brooke puzzled, "You really consider me a friend?"

Haley nodded and answered, "Of course Brooke, you were my first friend who was a girl you will always have a special place in my heart."

Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks Haley see you at school."


	16. Finals, Confessions, & Winter Break

It had been three days finals were today and then winter break started. Nathan walked into school with Brooke, Nathan told Brooke about his winter vacation. Brooke gasped, "You're spending your winter vacation is Tuscany, Italy. I am so Jealous" Nathan laughed "When do you leave?"

Nathan answered, "My plane leaves at seven."

Brooke puzzled, "Today?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah" Brooke nodded and frowned. Nathan noticed Brooke stopped in her tracks when he looked down the hall and saw Lucas he knew why. "Go talk to him get the air clean" Brooke looked at Nathan "Go on."

Brooke left Nathan and joined Lucas. Lucas looked up and said, "Hi I'm surprised you're talking to me."

Brooke spoke, "Yeah me too."

Lucas replied, "You're still mad."

Brooke responded, "That's right I'm still mad."

Lucas asked, "Why?"

Brooke exclaimed, "Because you don't what you want; you don't know if it's me or Haley!"

Lucas stated, "It's not Haley."

Brooke questioned, "Are you sure about that?" Lucas stayed silent "That what I thought."

Lucas remarked, "Brooke, I love you alright and I will do whatever to prove to you that." Brooke's expression slightly changed. "How about dinner tonight? We'll meet at seven at the docks and we'll celebrate winter break and us?"

Brooke nodded and answered, "Sure I guess that sounds good."

Hours had past in the day and Nathan had just finished his last final along with Lucas. Lucas said, "Hey Nate" Nathan faced him "Have fun on winter break."

Nathan smirked, "Thanks. You try and have some fun here."

Lucas remarked, "Funny little brother."

Nathan went home and finished packing and soon it was time to go to the airport. Nathan was hoping Brooke would stop by and say goodbye, but she probably had plans with Lucas,

It was six o' clock Brooke headed down to the docks she wanted to get some shopping in before she met with Lucas.

Meanwhile Lucas stopped by Haley's house. Haley opened the door and said, "Hey Lucas"

Lucas stood there nervous as hell and spoke, "Hey Haley I need to talk to you."

Haley responded, "Okay come on in." Lucas walked in "Sit wherever."

Lucas replied, "That is okay I would rather stand."

Haley puzzled, "Lucas is you alright?"

Lucas asked, "Can Me some water?"

Haley looked at her best friend in question and then answered, "Sure be right back."

Back at the docks it was six thirty Brooke was contemplating something in her mind. Brooke than ran to her car, threw her shopping bags in the back, and pealed out of the parking lot. She sped fast through traffic she looked at the clock as she pulled into the parking garage it read six forty.

Haley brought Lucas a glass of water and noticed he was glancing at his watch she asked, "Do you have some where to be?"

Lucas said, "Maybe."

Haley questioned, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Lucas stated, "It all depends on what happens next Hales," Lucas paused thinking Brooke was right. "Haley you're my best friend and I think I have been taking you for granted. You have been there for me through thick and then."

Haley responded, "Of course well Lucas you have been there for me too."

Lucas replied, "And I want to continue that…Haley James I love you."

Haley smiled and spoke, "I love you too Lucas."

Lucas remarked, "No Haley you don't get it…I love you and I want you." Haley's expression changed and she could not believe what she was hearing.

Brooke ran through the airport to get to the gate where Nathan was at. When she got closer she spotted Nathan she yelled, "Nathan, Nathan Scott."

Nathan turned around and Saw Brooke running towards him. Nathan asked, "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

Brooke gasped, "I had to see you."

Nathan smiled and said, "Thanks for coming to see me off."

Brooke stated, "I love you Nathan" Nathan focused all his attention on Brooke. "I have always loved you I was just so scared. I know we had to break up to grow up, but I miss the happy person I was when I was with you."

Nathan replied, "When we were together Brooke, I never laid all my playing cards out on the table when you wanted to play. You just wanted the king and instead you just got a joker."

Brooke responded, "I don't care about the past anymore. Contemplating on it doesn't matter anymore because we changed go back and change it. But we can change our future and I want you in mine."

Haley stated, "Lucas, no…I can't…you're with Brooke…she's my friend I won't do that to her." Then it hit Haley "You're suppose to be meeting Brooke aren't you?" Then Lucas step towards Haley and kissed her. Haley stopped Lucas "Stop Lucas, go to your girlfriend." Lucas saw he was getting no where and left to meet Brooke.

Nathan couldn't believe everything he's wanted to hear is being said right now. Nathan went over to the ticket counter and said, "I would like to turn in this first class ticket…"

Brooke gasped, "Nathan Scott you can't give up your trip!"

Nathan finished, "For two coach seats" Brooke smiled. "Gee Davis; do you think I would give up a trip to Italy to stay with you in Tree Hill?" Nathan smiled at Brooke "Why do that when I can have you in Italy with me?"

Brooke threw her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed. Brooke said, "I love you Nathan Scott."

Nathan embraced Brooke and spoke, "And I love you Brooke Davis."

**(AN: There you go readers the third story in the Brooke and Nathan series. Please review it and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the overall story. Also stay tune for Nathan and Brooke's winter vacation in Italy the fourth book.)**


End file.
